You're not gay, Not dressed like that
by FrizzyLizzie73
Summary: This is a little Sterek fic about the comment Stiles' dad made really early on saying Stiles couldn't possibly be gay, not dressed like he usually does. So, why not have some fun with Sterek fluff, hmm? *cough* smut *cough*. I have no idea where this is heading, just expect the unexpected haha. It's rated M, just to be safe as there will be some juicy stuff and swearing & violence
1. Chap 1: The One With The Red Shirt

**"You're not gay, not dressed like that"**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS SWEARING, SMUT AND GENERALLY LOVELY ROMANCEY GROWN UP STUFF, SO READER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ALLERGIES TO STILES OR DEREK OR ANY TEEN WOLF CHARACTER, LOOK AWAY AND NEVER RETURN... NEVER**

*****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NAME OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF. ALL I DID WAS PRESS SOME BUTTONS ON THE KEYBOARD!*****

Chapter 1:

"I can't do this" says the younger teen, from the inside of a dressing room. Stiles walks out wearing a deep maroon type red t shirt, very tight with a low v neck collar. It has white buttons and a hood, it practically screams the point he is trying to get across. The older man standing and staring at his slight exposed chest bites his lip.

"Fabulous, Stilinski" says the wolf. Stiles gives him a look of sarcasm, but turns into a cute smirk. The cute smile is reflected with Derek laughing lightly, covering his mouth for a second, and then releasing his hand to fold his arms, smiling at the younger male with a warm tone. "Seriously, that'll do… It's just to prove a point…" he looks Stiles up and down, scanning how much skin is exposed and he clenches his teeth slightly. Enough for Stiles to see. "Just get changed, you're a public indecency". Derek tries to hide the shade of pink flushing over his cheeks, but the colour fades just as quickly as it appeared.

"Right", he turns sharply and goes back into the dressing room, locking the door in one swift movement. "Not for you though" Stiles flicks back, laughing softly afterwards. The light blush on the older, bulkier and shaggier male comes back with a vengeance, turning him bright red. The two just stay quiet, letting the silence say more than either of their smart remarks could. A moment went by and Stiles came back out of the fitting room, dressed as normally as Stiles gets. A grey suit jacket over a band t-shirt, and black skinny jeans coupled with bright red converse shoes. He ruffles his short hair, styled into a slight quiff, but you can't really tell. It needs a trim, so Stiles constantly moves the hair out of his face with a slight hair flick or a sexy brush through it with his fingers… Derek doesn't complain though. Instead he loves the fact that Stiles got rid of his old hair style which was a simple close shaven style. His new hair compliments his facial features almost too well.

A quick glance is all Derek allows himself as he doesn't want to give the sarcastic shit the pleasure of knowing the older male was checking him out, instead, he avoids eye contact, still embarrassed about before. They walk out (the fab t-shirt in Stiles' grasp) and then proceed through the store, still in silence, until Derek speaks up.

"Does Scott know where you are?" he asks, "or what you're doing? What _we're_ doing?" The curiosity is stinging Derek's eyes. Such a simple question, but a hidden meaning lurks within the words.

"_Oh god"_ thinks the younger male. _"He doesn't mean… About __**us**__, does he?" _Derek's face, usually plastered with an angry expression, held a much softer, much more scared tone. If he knew that they were on a date, what would he think? Panic sets in. Stiles and his calming, warm and kind nature swoop in.

"Relax, Derek" he says calmly, stopping him by grabbing his bicep. Derek tenses, and then turns to look into the teen's eyes. His dilated, brown and re-assuring eyes look into his own. "It's fine, he doesn't know about us. I just told him I was clothes shopping. He did kinda look surprised but then I told him that I saw something I liked, which is true… ", Stiles loosens his grip on the stronger man's bicep, sliding his fingers down his arm softly, feeling Derek's hair stand on end. He holds his hand for a slight second, interlocking their fingers but just as Derek looks down, Stiles pulls away. "Technically" he says with a wink. Derek rolls his eyes with a smile.

"But let me guess, it was out of your budget, right?" Derek walks ahead, this time leaving Stiles with a stunned face. The brown eyed teen looks the older man up and down in awe, mainly staring at the pleasant view from behind **of** his behind, but getting rather distracted in doing so. He snaps out of it and jogs to catch up.

"Not for Wal-mart" he fires back…

**I hope you guys recognize some silly little references to stuff haha I honestly have no idea where this is going... I know how to start it and finish it, I'm currently working on the middle bit :P Please review, any review is a good review coz it helps me learn... Y'know, as long as it's not abuse :/**


	2. Chap 2: The One Where He's Home Part 1

**"You're not gay, not dressed like that"**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS SWEARING, SMUT AND GENERALLY LOVELY ROMANCEY GROWN UP STUFF, SO READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ALLERGIES TO STILES OR DEREK OR ANY TEEN WOLF CHARACTER, LOOK AWAY AND NEVER RETURN... NEVER**

*****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NAME OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF. ALL I DID WAS PRESS SOME BUTTONS ON THE KEYBOARD!*****

**This is kinda a prequel... And it's part 1, so that means more parts bwahaha... **

The spring break still had plenty in store; you only saw the half of it. Plenty of things happened to Stiles and changing his hair style was just the start. Along with this change of appearance, came a change of attitude. Stiles had become extremely comfortable with his slim chances with Lydia, knowing all too well that she had other ideas of her own, not even one involving him. It hit him hard, but he started looking at other alternatives (alternatives that have a dark persona and have a lovely tendency to hide behind hate and anger as defence). It started with anger, that's how it always starts with Derek. Although Stiles is a fond believer that a little sarcasm can go a long way, he's not a dick. He wanted to help. He didn't know what was making him upset, but he just wanted to help.

It was cold, dark and miserable that afternoon. Scott had a "family thing, I dunno" to go to apparently, which meant Stiles was miserable and cold. He thought, in a pure moment of idiocy mixed with genius; "Why not go and see Derek, he cheers me up in a weird, dark and threatening kinda way". Fitted in his usual weird style; fancy jacket over a band t-shirt, usually with skinny jeans and some sneakers. He likes to mix up his unique style, just to fuck with people. Stiles locked up the house and started his just as unique Jeep, it really needed a service but he didn't really care. Stiles flipped down the mirror, focusing on his hair.

"I really need this cut" he said to himself, although he didn't really care. The teen sat there for a moment wondering why he even cared for his appearance, it was just Derek... Right? He ran his fingers through his hair, softly giving it lift. Why, why did he all of a sudden care?

The Jeep's usual speed was fast, no matter the speed limit and was at the Hale house in no time without having to worry too much about the speed limit (being the sheriff's son had its perks). The house, although charred and blackened, had beauty. It blended in with the dead leaves and forest surrounding it almost too well. The odd green plant weaving itself around pillars and chunks of the ruined house, bring a spark of colour too this otherwise colourless place. The word beauty would never do it justice. The Jeeps tires had leaves and dirt all through its tread, giving the tires a strange feeling of... Home. Stiles almost jumped from his car, when he ran to knock on the door. He quickly forgot to lock his car, remembering just as quickly to turn around and lock it, cursing himself doing so with a small whisper; "you idiot".

Three knocks, no response. The teen waited patiently, hoping for Derek to open the door. He didn't. He knocked again, three times, no response.

"Hey! Big wolfie, open up. It's Stiles, man...", still nothing. "C'mon man, Scott bailed on me; I have nothin' to do... Are you ignoring me? Y'know, that's just rude! After everything I've done for you" said Stiles, fake crying. Still, there was nothing. "Maybe he's not there" he thought. The thought was cut short from a loud banging noise. "Derek? ..." he called, "Derek?" He heard another banging noise, the noise of wood splitting and splintering. Then a noise Stiles never forgot, and a noise that anyone rarely ever heard; a roar so loud and so sad it was a sign of a hopeless defeat, and it was Derek Hale's howl.

"Derek?! This isn't funny, man... DEREK!?" he said with the utmost panic surging through every part of his body. "Please don't hate me for this!" that should be Stiles' motto. He stepped back then ran in to the door, ramming it and expecting it to break. I think his bones did, but not the door. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck owowowow" said the young idiot, holding his shoulder. It was at this point that he realised the partially smashed window to his left would have been easier to get through. Stiles' smaller frame was able to climb through the window with ease, focusing on which room the noise was coming from. The noise was so loud, he found Derek immediately. What he saw kind of surprised him, the room was wrecked, and not the usual brand of wrecked that came with the Hale house; Derek had torn up the room. He had blood all over himself, because, he'd done it himself.

"Get out of here Stiles" he said, facing the wooden wall, covered in claw marks that he had done himself. Stiles stood in the doorway, shocked and scared. He was scared for himself, mainly, but for Derek also. He's done this to himself, self-mutilation. Stiles stepped closer, ever so slowly as to not startle him_. "What the fuck are you getting yourself into?"_ he thought, as he stared down the werewolf breathing heavily with a torn shirt that looked like it was being held together by one piece of thread. Stiles was only a mere 3 ft. away from him, Derek could feel him breathing. Stiles wasn't just scared, he was fucking terrified.

"Derek…" Stiles didn't look away, he didn't dare. "I wanna help". Why didn't he wait until Scott was there to help, you ask? Because Stiles cared too much.

"Get out! I've hurt too many people I care about so fuck off!" he shouted, growling in between his words. Derek didn't want to face him; he just wanted to damage himself, so nobody else could get hurt. Usually Derek would be the type of person to hold it in and to be strong, but not this time. Finally, after so many years of using anger as defence, he cracked. He snapped.

"Derek, you're only hurting yourself. This isn't solving anything" Stiles reached out to put his right hand on the older man's shoulder, showing comfort… "Please, if you'd just calm dow-". Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence, because in a moment of pure emotionally twisted rage, Derek swung claw and extended arm around, knocking the frail boy clean across the room. He lashed out at the one person who wanted to help. Derek's glowing eyes stared down the younger boy as he stood, looming over everything in the room. His breathing and eyes slowly turned back to normal as he blinked multiple times. Once he'd calmed down, he realised what he'd done and also realised Stiles wasn't getting back up, or making any noise…

"… Stiles?" No Response. "Stiles, you lazy idiot, get up", he glared him down, begging for him to move. Derek ran over and knelt down to check if he was alive. He could hear his heart and his breathing, but they were slow and he was in bad shape. "C'mon, please… Stiles?" Derek's tone of voice changed dramatically from angry to soft and caring. After what felt like an eternity, Stiles coughed a few times and opened his eyes.

"You bastard, you knocked me out cold AND winded me" he coughed a few more times, "You're lucky I don't hate yo-holy shit I'm bleeding". Stiles didn't know how to react, but Derek did. Stiles sort of just sat there, and stared at the claw mark he had all across the right side of his abdomen. His shirt and suit jacket were ruined and had blood seeping into them already. The wound was deep. Really deep.

"Quick, take your shirt off!" snapped Derek in a tone that was a mix of panic and guilt. Stiles, however, was blushing a light shade of pink. Derek half expected him to say something sarcastic back.

"Ok" he said in a stern voice. Stiles went to take his jacket off then winced in pain. "OW… Not trying that again! You gotta help me!" Normally, Derek would punch him if he said something that stupid, but Stiles was being completely serious.

"Sit up, hold still", Stiles did as he asked, as he sat up the pain shot down his entire body, making even breathing hurt. "Put your arms back", he did as he was told and Derek slipping his ruined suit jacket off gently. "You don't wanna keep this shirt, do you?" he asked. Stiles held his wound, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Nope, don't care, just... Please" he was breathing through his teeth, "Hurry". Derek forcibly grabbed his collar and made his sharp claws pierce the fabric and tear straight down the middle. "Wait a minute... "

"What?"

"That was my favourite band t-shirt!" Derek just glared at Stiles, but he smiled like an idiot. "I'm joking don't get angry" he laughed then held his side and closed his eyes tight in pain.

"It's ok, come on" he slid the ripped shirt off of his arms and lay him down. Derek stared for a small moment at how easily he had bruised before Stiles opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm a lot more frail then you thought huh? My body's not as perfect as yours". Derek looked at him confused and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said in a sarcastic tone, concentrating on taking the pain away, having the black shoot up his veins. Stiles just looked up at him, and stared deep into his eyes.

"You're perfect, that's what I said". He smirked at the older man as Derek has a light flush over his cheeks.

"Uh... Um, you might need to get stitches...But um I can bandage it with your uh... Shirt" he said this as he got distracted by the younger man he was caring for. He looked up at Derek with innocent eyes but a cheeky grin. "Are you hitting on me, Stilinski?" as Derek said this, he returned the cheeky smirk right back to him, but the thoughts in his mind were completely different. _"But he's a dude" he_ thought as he looked at Stiles, laying there with a wound he had caused,_ "But he was the only one to help". _

"Maybe" replied Stiles as he tilted his head slightly with a raised eyebrow, "what are you gonna do about it?!" Derek did do something about it.

He leant forward and kissed him; he ran his fingers through Stiles' hair and pulled him closer. It wasn't a very long kiss though. Long enough for Derek to get his point across and passionate enough for Stiles to also get his point across too. It was quite romantic actually. The couple telling each other how they really felt by letting their actions speak louder than their voices ever could, staring intently into each other's eyes.

**Sorry if anything isn't exact like technical details or whatnot, if anything is iffy about details (eg. werewolf healing, eye colour, where things are at in the storyline or general details that I fuck up) please put it in a review, so it can help me for next time. Thank you ^_^**

**Please review, any review is a good review coz it helps me learn... Y'know, as long as it's not abuse :3**


	3. Chap 3: The One Where He's Home Part 2

**"You're not gay, not dressed like that"**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS SWEARING, SMUT AND GENERALLY LOVELY ROMANCEY GROWN UP STUFF, SO READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ALLERGIES TO STILES OR DEREK OR ANY TEEN WOLF CHARACTER, LOOK AWAY AND NEVER RETURN... NEVER**

*****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NAME OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF. ALL I DID WAS PRESS SOME BUTTONS ON THE KEYBOARD!*****

Derek could feel his own heartbeat, but hear Stiles'. The younger male's heart was practically roaring in the werewolf's ear. Derek had convinced himself it was because of the wound though, it had to be... Oh crap! Derek had completely forgotten about Stiles' wound. Derek didn't exactly know what to do, as werewolves didn't really need to tend to cuts bruises or injuries of any kind, it just sort of went away. Stiles looked at his face and realised he was panicking. Derek grabbed the torn shirt and turned back to Stiles.

"I can use your shirt for the time being, but we have to get you to the hospital" he said in a rushed tone. Stiles nodded. "You'll probably need stitches". Stiles nodded again. "I'm going to need to drive your Jeep to the-"

"Wait, what?!" Stiles froze.

"I'll be nice, I promise". Stiles goes to object, but ends up just nodding, keeping his mouth shut. The older male picked up Stiles' torn shirt and started wrapping it around the gash, then putting pressure on it to ease the bleeding. He looks back at Stiles who is now looking even paler than before, having his eyes flickering between Derek's face and the relief of sleep. "I've gotta get you into the Jeep now, ok? Are you alright to stand?" he said, placing a hand on the side of his face, rubbing Stiles' cheek with his thumb. At this point, seeing how tired Stiles looked worried the crap out of Derek, as it was an indication that he was losing a lot of blood. Stiles wearily opened his eyes and half nodded, half winced in pain. Derek knew he wouldn't be able to stand. He only nodded so Derek wouldn't worry. "Y'know what" he said placing his arm under Stiles' legs and the other around his back to grip his shoulders, "I'm carrying you!" Derek lifts his smaller frame easily and carries him to the jeep. Stiles was initially surprised but was to in a state of panic to argue. He took the keys out of his pocket but winces as he does so, then hands them to Derek. He shuffles between trying to hold Stiles and opening the car, but is still gentle. He carefully places him in the passenger seat, but as he is worrying more and more about the lack of colour in his cheeks, he notices him shivering.

"I'll go get your jacket, ok?" says the older male almost hovering over Stiles. He looks down at himself and realises that although his wounds have healed up, his shirt is still a mess. Derek races off back into the house as Stiles sits, holding his side, trying not to cry.

_Stiles' POV_

Holy crap. Like, seriously, holy fucking crap. I'm so scared right now, 'cause I have never been in this much physical pain ever. I sort of dozed off when Derek went to get the stuff from the house, as I'm feelin' really dizzy. He woke me up though, and we are on our way to the hospital. I have my jacket and an extra blanket over me, and Derek just has a t-shirt. Just a t-shirt. How has he not frozen by now?

"How have you not frozen by now?" I ask, holding the sheets tighter. Derek gives me the most worried look, hiding behind a smile.

"Because I'm not the one with intense blood loss" he keeps his eyes back on the road. To be honest, I don't know if I'll trust him with driving my car again. Ever. Although, he does look good driving a Jeep. Really good actually. I look over to him, and then I look at how fast he is going. Oh my god, I don't care how good he looks, he is never driving this car again! I shake my head and try to think of something else, anything else to get the picture of my ruined Jeep out of my head.

"I need a good excuse for this; I'm probably going to get a doctor who doesn't know about wolfies like you". Any other day, I'd get a smack around the back of the head for calling him wolfies, but all I got was a small laugh, sort of a chuckle. God he is gorgeous when he laughs. His smile is amazing too. Wow.

"You are so lucky I'm not gonna hit you... But what about Scott's mom?" he asks, rather curiously, we turn onto the road the hospital is on.

"Scott said he had a 'family thing. Don't ask about it' to go to, I figure his mom is included... That's why I came to your house, just so you know I'm not stalking you or anything" I say, not wanting to sound like a creep. I make him laugh again, which is amazing. His muscles relax and he loosens his grip on the steering wheel slightly. He just smiles, and I wish I could see him smile all day. He has one of those smiles that can make other people happy... Man, he has the best smile.

"So... Am I your second best buddy or something? I always thought you were scared of me" he looks at me and I see the smile has disappeared and as he glances at my middle, the guilt shows on his face, snapping his vision back to the road. We pull into the hospital and Derek heads to the emergency parking bay. I sit up and look him in the eyes as he turns the key and takes it out.

"You're a little more than that..." I manage to get out before wincing in pain again. I shouldn't have tried to move, my god it hurts so bad. I shut my eyes tight. Tighter than tight, as if it will help. It doesn't and I feel my eyes relax then my body go numb. Knocked out cold again.

**Sorry that this one is a little short lol, the length of chapters can vary a lot. Once again, sorry if anything isn't exact like technical details or whatnot, if anything is iffy about details (e.g. werewolf healing, eye colour, where things are at in the storyline or general details that I fuck up) please put it in a review, so it can help me for next time. Thank you ^_^**


End file.
